


Leftovers

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: “So pretty. Get on your knees.” Dej doesn’t really have to explain more, and Mo suddenly realizes what all this food is about.*A gift for the lovely catmanu who had the amazing idea of Mo getting fucked and fed at the same time.
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah
Kudos: 21





	Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catmanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/gifts).



“Why you eating so fast? It’s not a race, Dej.”

“The question is why are you always watching me when I eat?” Dejan laughs when Mo laughs, but the question makes Mo blush, too.

“What? What’s that? You embarrassed?” Dej is pointing at Mo’s cheeks, loudly questioning him in the middle of this busy restaurant, and it only makes him blush more.

“No, I’m not- I- I don’t watch you.”

“Oh yes you do, brate. You always have something to say about the way I eat. I think you just like watching me.”

Mo knows better than to ask his exceedingly loud boyfriend to be quiet. “I just think you- you eat too fast sometimes.”

“Oh, so I should slow down? Like this?” Dej takes a stupidly long and drawn-out bite of his pizza, licking his lips and not breaking eye contact. Mo swallows hard.

“Yes. Like that.”

“You’re so cute Mo, you getting off on this?”

“Dej-“

“Shh, little one.” Dej brings the slice to Mo’s lips this time, watching him closely as his eyes go wide and he takes a bite.

“Mmm, good?” Dej’s hand is on Mo’s thigh, inching up and grazing his dick. “Fuck, hard already for me?”

Mo nods and makes a small noise in his throat and soon Dej has him in the bathroom of the restaurant, panting and coming all over them both.

*

Dejan contemplates this newly discovered kink of Mo’s for the next few days. He can’t just let it go, and being the very Extra boyfriend that he is, he wants to give Mo everything he wants. And maybe a little more.

He hires a chef to come to their flat for the afternoon; a thoroughly vetted one who makes all kinds of Egyptian and Middle Eastern food. He tells Mo to have the man prepare them his favorite dishes, and he tells the chef to make extra.

They play video games while the man cooks, and Dej is a little on edge. He’s half hard already and they haven’t even touched yet. He just wants this to be perfect for Mo, wants to fill him up and feed him, make him an overwhelmed mess.

The chef sets the food out and Dej thanks him, pays him and ushers him out. Usually he would have him stick around for convenience but he can’t physically wait any longer to touch his boy.

“Look good Mo?”

“Yes, thanks Dej.” Mo sticks his finger in one of the dishes to taste, and Dej gets so caught up in watching that he almost forgets his agenda.

“What’s that called, baby?”

“Om Ali. Like pastry with milk.”

Dej gasps dramatically, clicks his tongue. “Mo, dessert first? That’s not how it works.”

Mo laughs. “It’s my favorite!”

“You’ll wait.” Dej sits down, grabs a plate and dives in. “Get undressed, Mo.”

“What?”

“Get undressed.” Dej says simply, mouth full. Mo doesn’t really object, but he is hungry and thought he’d be sitting down to eat right about now. He obeys nonetheless.

No matter how many times he’s naked in front of Dejan he’s always shy, hands trying and failing to cover himself up. He feels a little too exposed, especially with Dej fully clothed and still eating.

“So pretty. Get on your knees.” Dej doesn’t really have to explain more, and Mo suddenly realizes what all this food is about.

“Oh.” He drops to his knees easily, sliding Dej’s dick out and teasing the tip with his tongue. He looks up at Dej still eating and it makes his heart race.

“Here.” Dej offers Mo a bite of kushari, his favorite. That one Dejan knows.

Mo pulls off and takes the bite but continues jerking Dej’s length, a bit distracted by both. He’s already whining from the attention, legs spread on the floor so he can move around for some friction.

“Baby boy, what’s wrong?”

“Just- want your dick, Dej.”

Dej puts the fork down and lifts Mo up, sliding the smaller man onto his dick with incredibly little prep. Mo cries out and focuses on not coming, the stretch pushing him closer than he’d like at the moment.

Dej lets him settle and start a slow rhythmbefore picking the fork back up. He puts it to Mo’s lips and Mo whines. He’s not very good at multitasking, and his primary focus is the dick in his ass.

“Open up, Mo.”

He complies, and the taste combined with the attention is making his head spin.

“Such pretty lips. You get me so hard like this. Taste good?”

“Yes Dej.” Mo’s starting to slow his rhythm, focusing more and more on the food.

“Don’t get too distracted, baby. Keep moving for me.” Dej keeps feeding him, though, and kissing him in between bites, and it’s almost impossible to focus. 

He watches his boy’s toes curl and uncurl, feels the grip on his bicep as Mo tries to focus, his face all scrunched up while he chews. Mo is just-  _ cute _ , so compact and obedient. Dej thinks he could absolutely do this all day.

“You want dessert or you wanna come first?” Dej’s question comes out so sweet, tender, and he has Mo’s jaw in his hand, thumbing at his lower lip. Mo almost cries.

“Dessert, please?”

“Anything you want, Mo. My boy gets anything he wants.” Dej grabs a piece of basbousa- one of the only other dishes he’s familiar with- and lets Mo take a bite. Mo loves his desserts so he moans at this one, almost too much goodness happening all at once.

“So good Dej, love you so much. Love this so much.” Mo’s words are a little muffled from the food and fingers in his mouth, and it makes Dej’s dick twitch. He lets Mo lick his fingers a bit before licking them himself.

He has Mo eating all the way through his orgasm, one sticky hand working his length and one giving him an endless supply of sweets. He comes hard all over Dej’s hand, and Dej wastes no time feeding him that, too.

Mo’s face is a mess but Dej thinks it could be messier, more  _ his  _ mess. He gets Mo on his knees again and tells him to open up, coming promptly in his mouth and all over his face.

Dej rushes to his knees before Mo can swallow and kisses him, and it’s maybe the sloppiest kiss they’ve ever shared. But it’s deep and intense and it makes them laugh, and Mo’s prettiest when he laughs. But he’s always pretty, and Dej tells him so, over and over.


End file.
